


Drown

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony, Drowning, Fanart, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for Trammel's fabulous fic "All I've Got."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <i>Bruce was immobile, his eyes closed, just sinking. Tony grabbed his arm hard, tugging him upwards </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462310) by [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel). 



> So I haven't had much in the way of writing inspiration recently but I had the urge to start doodling today.
> 
> For the fabulous Trammel whose stories always keep me entertained.

 

_Bruce was immobile, his eyes closed, just sinking. Tony grabbed his arm hard, tugging him upwards. It was a strain, but he got Bruce closer to him and then managed to get his other hand around the man's waist._

 


End file.
